Closet Children
by Noruu
Summary: {Nyo!Denmark x Norway} Mikayla always hides in closet during the playtime at kindergarten. One day someome with similar problems comes along. (Rated T for reason Mikayla stays in closet)


autor's note:

please enjoy my first serious one-shot-!

RR

grammar mistakes may occur

~•~

"Alright children-! Line up we gotta check attendance now." The teacher said loudly as she clapped her hands, trying to get children's attention. She tried again, this time louder to overcome the loud and screaming children.

Once she got their attention, the teacher gave them a sweet smile and picked up a list from her desk.

She began to read out surnames.

"Beilshmitd... Galante.. Honda" She paused near each one and looked across the children, smiling as each rose their hands.

"... Køhler?" she said as she noticed a smlall hand rising from the crowd. As soon as little Mikayla rose her hand, soft whispers began to run through the children.

Upon hearing them. Mikayla gripped on her plush snake tightly as she tried to hide her face away.

She just couldn't wait untill they will be dismissed so she can go back to her closet...

It was only place she could feel comfortable and safe enough at. It wasn't much time untill other Children began to laugh at her and call her "Closet child."

She hated the little nickname they gave her. As if they mocked her.

They just.. Had zero idea what caused her to dissapear in the closet for longer periods of time.

Once teacher shouted, and said they all can go away and play, Mikayla darted for the closet, shutting herself in. Taking a look at her plush companion, her... Only friend at the moment. She took a long breath as she took it's head between her palms. "Say... Will they Ever understeand?" She asked quietly as tears weilded up in her eyes when she heard people laugh in front of her hidding spot.

She hugged her snake quickly and recalled reason of her hidding.

Back in her house, Mikayla's parents began to argue.

They argued... Quite a lot lately. They usually just yelled at eachother, or threw insults at eachother.

It was loud... very loud.

The constant screaming made her always cry and hide in a closet, where it was isolated from all the screams and yells.

The closet made her happy.

It drowned out sounds pretty well. And she found her friend, stuffed snake in.

Mikayla felt happy in the closet.

In the closet no one blamed her... Or said it was her falut for her parent's broken marriage.

Nuzzling into her snake, Mikayla sighed, closing her eyes. She just hoped the day will be over soon so she can go back home to her own closet...

After whole day of playing,.drawing and so on. All children were already home. Only little Mikayla was waiting for her parents on the playground behind the school.

She put her friend snake on the swing and began to push it, giggling quietly.

Well it was fun! She enjoyed it quite a lot. After her plush had finished she sat on a swing next to it and began to swing.

It was fun.. Untill bunch of older kids walked onto the playground grounds. Pointing fingers at her and snickering about how she was all alone.

Frowning she quickly stopped swinging and reached to grab her snake as the group erupted with laugh.

"God why-" She thought and grabbed her plush, running quickly back into the building to wait in the hall.

Burrying face in her snake, she sniffled as her parents came to pick her up.

on the way back home, it was back as it was always.

Mikayla sitting in her closet as her parents yelled at eachother.

She was glad she had managed to get some sort of light source inside.

It was really cozy... For a closet.

She brought pillows, some art supplies as well as paper and few books to keep her entartained.

Shame that closet only muffled the sounds and not muted them out.

The next day at kindergarten was all the same.. Except for one thing.

The teacher brought new child in front of everybody, introducing him.

"So.. Today we have a new classmate! Please be nice to him...

This is Lukas Bondevik!" She said and sent him a smile.

Mikayla stared at the new child, with a frown painted on her face.

Next person to call her weird and next person to pick a fight with her.

The child waved shyly and stared ahead across all the kids, clutching his rabbit plush close to his chest.

As kids began to walk up to the new boy, trying to talk to him, his eyes instantly filled with tears, to Mikayla's surprise as he hid behind teacher's legs, who just sighed. "now... Please do not be so harash on him? They moved with his family here a few weeks ago, and he needs a few days to get used to you all." She said as she moved to pat Lukas' head in a comforting manner.

"Now.. Go and play!" The teacher smiled and went to her desk to supervise the children.

Mikayla of course, ran straight to her closet, with his plushie that she carried everywhere. She did not want to interract with the new guy, not at all- even if he seemed shy he could turn against her so easily.

After about five minutes of Mikayla sitting in her closet, she heard someone slipping inside of it, sniffling quietly.

After a bit, the sniffling Turned into sobbing.

Mikayla was stunned, it was the new boy! She thought as she tried to keep quiet, not to startle him.

Backing away a little, she hit her head against a pice of wood, yelping.

Lukas paused his sobbing, as he looked around, after a while his eyes fixated themselves on Mikayla as he stared at her with surprise painted on his face.

Mikayla stared back at him with her eyes wide as plates.

After a moment of silence and staring, Mikayla moved forward a little, stretching out her hand to Lukas.

"H-Hej! My name is Mikayla...

And I know you are Lukas!" She said, smiling as soon as she felt her hand begin grabbed back.

"Yeah- it is Lukas." He said in a quite tone, that dragged quite a bit.

He seemed... Sad.

"What happened?" Mikayla said as she tilted her head a little.

"Oh! Do you miss your friends back home?" She asked as he gave her a small nod. "M-Mhm... And h-here I am just... Afraid." He whispered as he pulled a stuffed rabbit close to his chest.

Mikayla grinned, knowing she could finally have a long term friend, someone who did same thing as her-

Went to closet once something scared them.

After a week of talking, the two became best friends.

They would sit together in the closet, tell stories, play, laugh.

They were inseparable. Nothing. I reapeat, nothing at all could separate them.

If one was feeling down the other would pick them up quickly.

Lukas stood right behind Mikayla with his head resting in her shoulder blades. His arms were warped around her waist as he smiled to himself. "So you do remember the day we met-" He said as he hummed quietly, nuzzling into her back.

"Yeah! You were so cute back then-"

She cooed and turned around to face him. "You were shorter than me and still are, ha!" She chuckled as he let go of her, rolling his eyes. "You were cute... And still are." He said and leaned close to place a soft kiss on her lips.

As soon as he did, Mikayla felt something pulling her sleeve.

"Mom-" A Child whined as he reached up to his mother. "Up up!" He said, jumping in place.

Mikayla chuckled and bent down to pick up her son. "What it is Emmy?" She asked as the child hugged her.

Lukas smiled and began to walk towards the living room.

And on the shelf, above the fire place, there were sitting rabbit and snake plushies.

 **the end**


End file.
